Storm
by Earthbound-Yusei
Summary: This is what happens when you have to miss your lover for too long  Warnings for yaoi/lemon, shipping: Yusei x Jaden.


Yusei arrived on academy island on a rainy evening. He hurried toward the Slifer dorm. This time, because of the weather, no one was outside. It was actually raining only lightly, but the wind made the drizzle feel like sharp needles pricking his skin.

He knocked on the door fairly hard, and this time Jaden opened, curious to see who would come over in this weather.  
>"Yusei?" Jaden sounded surprised, though not unhappy. He let Yusei in. Jaden's roommates were there, too. Syrus said hi, the other just gave him a doubting look and nodded.<p>

"We need to talk," Yusei said, sounding serious. He took off his jacket, because after being outside, it seemed too hot inside to wear it. Jaden nodded and asked his roommates to leave them alone. They both grumbled a bit about where they should go, but they left anyway. When Yusei and Jaden were alone, they suddenly hugged each other tightly and shared a passionate kiss.

"Does 'talk' by any chance mean 'have sex'?" Jaden asked. Yusei grinned. He was only a bit surprised that Jaden seemed to expect this, although he could now clearly tell that the boy had missed him at least as much as he had in the period they had been apart. I wasn't even that long, but if you think of someone every single day, not being able to see them, hear them and touch them becomes pretty hard to bear.

Yusei was glad about it, because it meant that Jaden had – a) not done it with anyone else, probably and b) been longing for him, too. Jaden looked at Yusei with an approving smile, taking in the image of Yusei with slightly wet hair. Small drops of rain sparkled on his black hair, the smell of autumn hung around him.

Yusei pulled Jaden closer by grabbing his bright red jacket. He looked in the boy's warm brown eyes, kissed him again and proceeded to nibble on his earlobes and then lick and gnaw his neck. Jaden already shivered under Yusei's touch. Yusei discovered that Jaden had sensitive ears so he bit them softly.

Jaden held onto his friend, arms wrapped around his strong neck, one hand at the back of Yusei's head. The black-haired boy lifted Jaden's shirt up, exposing Jaden's beautiful pale skin. Yusei's hands were still cold from being outside when he started caressing him, which made his touch more tantalizing.

As Yusei nudged Jaden's nipples and played with them, Jaden threw back his head and moaned softly. So fast, he thought. But he did not mind, it all felt great and he loved the roughness of it. Each time Yusei twisted or yanked the soft pink nubs it sent amazing sensations through all of Jaden's body.

Yusei then took off Jaden's jacket, and let it fall to the floor. Jaden then put his hands on Yusei's ass, pulling him closer, and standing on his toes a little enabled him to grind into Yusei's crotch while Yusei kissed Jaden hungrily. When they broke free, faces flushed and breathing rushed, they looked each other in the eyes.

What they saw was pure lust, passion, limitless desire for each other.  
>"Your bed?" Yusei asked with a low voice. Jaden answered by jerking his head to the lowest of the bunk beds in the room. The space was cramped, but it would have to do for now.<p>

Yusei easily lifted Jaden up in his arms and carefully put him on the bed, immediately getting on top of him. Lying on top of Jaden, only supported with one arm while the other played with Jaden's hair, Yusei kissed and bit in his neck, sucked on his still exposed nipples and pressed into Jaden's crotch with his hips.

Jaden felt like he was going to explode already, subject to so many sensations at the same time. He wanted to move as well, but his limbs seemed to have become powerless. All he could do was groan, twist and turn his head, gasping for air as his lungs tried to keep up.

Yusei let him go after a while, panting. Yet he didn't stop for a break, instead he sat up for as far as that was possible and took off his own shirt before pulling Jaden's over his head.  
>"Yusei… I've never… felt… so hot," Jaden admitted, weakly reaching out for his friend. Yusei took Jaden's hand in his own and pressed it to his chest.<br>"Same here, Jaden."

Jaden smiled, looking absolutely adorable with that cute sexblush and pink nipples and hickeys in his neck and on the pale skin of his chest. Yusei then used one hand to loosen his belt, as he lead Jaden's to the same spot, obviously wanting the brown-haired boy to assist him in taking off his trousers.

Jaden was eager enough to obey, pulling the zipper down to reveal Yusei's simple black boxers. With combined effort they pulled both his pants and underwear down over his butt. Yusei let further pulling to Jaden while he loosened the brown-haired boy's uniform trousers and pulled them down with ease.

Yusei had to move to the side a little to finish the job of removing pants, but soon enough his ended up next to the bed as well. Yusei positioned himself above Jaden, initiating another deep kiss. Now that they were both stark naked, they could finally enjoy the sensation of skin touching skin.

Both boys could also feel each other's arousals, hot and ready, tempting. Jaden suddenly seemed to remember where they were.  
>"Yusei… people are gonna hear us…" Yusei took a moment to consider this point.<br>"That means you'll have to be quiet," he concluded, "although I can't promise that I won't make you scream."  
>Jaden gulped. He wished Yusei hadn't made it sound so sexy, and he was probably right too.<p>

Yusei got off Jaden so he could lie down next to him. He stroked Jaden's face, moved his thumb over the boy's eyebrows, let his fingers touch the soft rose-like skin of his lips. Jaden opened his mouth a little, allowing him to lick Yusei's finger as it ran over his lips.

Yusei shivered beside him, and Jaden got an idea. He grabbed Yusei's hand, held it where it was and started licking the palm of his hand, then his middle finger, taking it into his mouth, making it wet. Yusei closed his eyes and moaned softly. It was strangely erotic to have someone else licking your hands, and Yusei found out how sensitive hands really are, since he could even feel the rough structure of Jaden's tongue on his palm.

He knew of course what Jaden was doing and why. It made him want it even more, want to touch that place, fill it up. He had come here craving this, the sweet extacy of sex. Jaden's face as he sucked on Yusei's fingers was so seductive… eyes half closed, showing his delicately boyish eyelashes, the warm blush on his cheeks, his lips redder, the texture of his tongue on Yusei's fingers…

Yusei stroked Jaden's face with his free hand, letting him know that it was enough.  
>"Do it, Yusei," Jaden pleaded. "Do it now…" Yusei nodded, moving across the bed, lifting up Jaden's ass so he could reach that small hole.<p>

He used one of his own legs to support Jaden, compensating for the lack of a second pillow. Of course, he could've used one of the other beds, but that was just a bit too much. Right about when Yusei inserted a first finger, thunder raged outside, immediately followed by the sound of a rainstorm.

Wind was blowing and rain fell down on the roof, making enough noise to drown Jaden's screams.  
>"Aaah!" Yusei wasn't holding back at all. He had inserted his middle finger all the way from the very start, then turning it around, searching for that one super-sensitive spot. Once he found it, he made Jaden squirm.<p>

The only thing Jaden could do was yelp and moan, grabbing the blankets underneath him, squeezing them, trying to get a grip on himself. Yusei skillfully inserted a second finger, stretching his hole to prepare him for more.

"Ah… aaah… Yusei…" Jaden breathed. It felt so good that he was afraid he'd climax before Yusei even got the chance to get inside him. But Jaden wanted to experience it to the fullest.  
>"Jaden…" Yusei moaned in reply, "I want you so bad."<p>

Jaden's heart was about to burst. Hearing Yusei's voice, so low and sexy, saying that he wanted him…  
>The thunderstorm was still going on outside, so Jaden could make all the noise he wanted.<br>"Me too… I want it… put it in me, Yusei…" Jaden begged, lifting his hips more, inviting Yusei to fuck him good. Yusei was genuinely surprised by this request, even in his imagination Jaden didn't look and sound so horribly attractive.

The blue-eyed boy obeyed, pressing his erection against Jaden's hole, guiding it with his hand, slowly pushing it in. Although patience was out of the question, he still did it with care, as he did not want to hurt his younger lover.  
>"Nggg…"<p>

Jaden felt the pain, but tried to ignore it. It wasn't as bad as the first time, and he knew that this was just temporary – soon it would feel amazing. Also, in this position he could see Yusei's face while they did it, which made him happy. He had wanted to see his face when he had his orgasm.

Yusei managed to push himself inside completely, though it hadn't been easy. It would've been smarter if he had used something as lube, but it was too late to think of such things now. Then again, Jaden was wonderfully tight around him, giving him the exact sensation he had been longing for.

"Hmm, Jaden, this feels great," Yusei said. He caressed Jaden's abdomen, hips and butt, taking a break before starting to move. The rain and wind were raging on outside, it gave an extra dimension to the situation they were in.  
>"Don't hold back Yusei," Jaden said, "I want to feel everything."<p>

Yusei nodded, grabbing Jaden more strongly by his hips. The boy yelped as his lover pulled his penis out pretty far before forcefully inserting it again. Jaden did feel everything, all right. He could feel how Yusei made way inside of him, like he was about to be ripped apart.

The pain burned at first, but then he began to become more sensitive on the inside, and when Yusei hit his weak spot, he screamed again. Not in pain this time, but because it felt hot and cold at the same time. Yusei then started to make small thrusts, hitting him there a few times. The black-haired boy believed he could get addicted to this, to Jaden's cries of joy and excitement, to his blushing face and tear-filled eyes as he could no longer endure.

Jaden squirmed. The pain Yusei caused him had transformed into pleasure, and he couldn't get enough of it. The tears in his eyes made his vision blurry, but he truly loved to see Yusei do him. He could see his muscles tense and relax, see the concentration on his face, sweatdrops shimmering on his skin.

Yusei suddenly started to go faster, since he felt he was nearing his climax.  
>"Oh! Yusei!" Jaden yelled. Every thrust made him cringe, he knew he'd come soon now too.<br>"Hng… Jaden… you're so sexy," Yusei breathed.

"Yusei…" Jaden said, not sure why his friend thought this.  
>"Aah…" A shiver ran through Jaden's spine, sending the hot-and-cold feeling through his entire body, before releasing all of it. At the same time Yusei groaned loudly, and each gasping, they both came together. Jaden felt happy and satisfied, and a little tired too.<p>

"Jaden... I'm so glad to be your lover," Yusei said. Jaden laughed, but before Yusei could wonder if he was laughing with him or not, he answered: "And I'm even happier to have you as my lover, Yusei."  
>Yusei smiled now too. He really liked Jaden. Never before had he thought so much of one person, wanted to be with them, know them better. The fact that this person lived in the past was quite an obstacle though, but he would find a way to make it work.<p>

"I wish you could stay," Jaden said, taking Yusei's hand.  
>"But I can't... not now at least. Your friends should be coming back soon." Jaden nodded. He had also better take a shower before Syrus and Chumley came back.<br>"Eh, do you have a shower?" Yusei asked. He didn't really want to go back to his own time still smelling of sex.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Jaden answered 'we can go have a quick shower together." Yusei nodded.  
>Jaden shamelessly walked over to the shower room. It was small, but neat. Even though the temptation was there, the only thing they did while showering was kiss, with water running down their faces and bodies, and steam all around them.<p>

After getting refreshed, the boys got dressed again, and Yusei said goodbye after a long, tight hug.  
>"See you soon, Jaden," he said, waving before walking out the door.<br>"Yeah," Jaden nodded. When Yusei was gone, he sat down on a chair and put his head on the table. Waiting must be the worst ever. Good thing there were cardgames every single day!

*********************************************************************************  
>Author's note: Short one! Plotless smut! I just wrote this at random, haha ^^; Please comment after reading! 3<p> 


End file.
